Jiraiya's Lament
by LaniAhava
Summary: He loved him like a son, but he grieved like father who lost his child.
**A/N: I was inspired by a picture in tumblr and realize how sad must have been for Jiraiya lose Minato. Well here is a one-shot (until I get my muse back for my other stories), enjoy or cry in this case.**

 **Disclaimer: I never in any time or dimension own Naruto and all that it entails.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiraiya was who one call not very talented. Then put in him in a team of the great prodigy, Orochimaru and the great healer Tsunade, you get a goofball. He is grudgingly aware of this, but he trains hard to be the best ninja the world has ever seen. Then he gained a genin team. Even that he failed when almost all his students died, left only with little Minato.

It's rather ironic, that in the end, he alone stayed loyal to his village and didn't give up/left when things didn't go as one planned.

So imagine his surprise, Minato, who has potential to become a great prodigy, but with a good heart, whose dreams is to become the next Hokage, still wished to train under him! Jiraiya, the pervert, the dreamer, the fool.

Over time this young boy become more than just his student. He isn't sure how it happened, but he doesn't regret it.

Probably it happened as he laughed at Minato's poor attempts at soothing his angered fiancée, cried with him when the young man (his precious boy, why must he too suffer his teacher's fate!) lost most of his students.

So proud when Minato was inaugurated as the Fourth Hokage, fulfilling his dream.

* * *

Jiraiya stood outside on the balcony of Minato's and Kushina's apartment. He was thinking about new ideas for his Icha Icha books as he processed his little Minato is going to be father! Better yet, he was chosen to be the unborn child's godfather. This is a great day!

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed Minato walking toward him.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Minato greets him, "I have another favor to ask you."

"Oh? You want something from the Great Jiraiya? Ask away!"

The older man knew Minato had something on his mind. Sometimes is hard to tell and other times is dreadfully easy. This time , it might be of the former with the serious look he gains, similar when Minato plans something that Jiraiya himself is wary of, but trusts Minato would do the right thing.

"Will you be willing to train my child?"

Jiraiya stares at Minato, gobsmacked, "What?! Wouldn't it be better if you train your own kid?"

"Of course! It's just," Minato looks over the village with an old look, so out of place for someone so young, "being Hokage might take too much of my time and I would like someone who I can trust to be there for him or her."

Jiraiya lips trembled. Minato looked worried at this and suddenly was attacked by a hug. Exasperatedly, the student pats his teacher's back as the latter dramatically sobs in happiness. It took the older man a minute to pull himself together and grin at him.

"Don't worry! I might even show him the wonders of women wiles!" He gave Minato a thumbs up, huffing with a goofy grin.

" _Sensei!_ " Minato groans in his hands, but looks up, "Just don't get too busy with 'your work.'"

Both men knew what Minato meant wasn't Jiraiya's author cover.

"Hey! I wouldn't miss messing with your kid for the world!" Jiraiya wrapped one arm over Minato's tensed shoulders.

Minato looks up at Jiraiya and gave a soft smile, "I'll hold you to that."

With a last squeeze on the younger man's relaxed shoulders, Jiraiya lets go to cross his arms, "Now, how is your training, brat? That hat hadn't made you go soft? Or _slow?_ "

Minato smirks, "Well I am rather caught up with my paperwork and rumor has it Training Ground 7 is empty today."

Teacher and student grins at each other and jumped out of the balcony in a run.

Funny how for the man famous (or feared, depending who you ask) for his speed as the "Yellow Flash," can second after his teacher. The latter might have cheated via sabotage, but then again a ninja doesn't really cheat.

* * *

It was the afternoon of October 11.

Jiraiya was sighing as he drank a glass of sake. He couldn't believe his week. He had caught up with Tsunade, but she got away after punching him in the stomach, landing at the other side of town. Although he cannot help feel freaked out. If he hadn't moved, that punched would have landed even lower. After that he found a trail a couple of days ago about a potential threat to Konoha. Unfortunately the trail was a bust.

"Have you heard?"

"About what?"

"Konoha was attacked!"

Speaking of which and curious what crazy rumors these drunks had to say, Jiraiya began to stretch, hiding the fact he was leaning back to hear better. After all, sometimes rumors had some truth in them.

"No way! Who would possibly attack the village that their Hokage is The Yellow Flash?"

"I heard it was the nine tails."

Jiraiya froze. He quickly made mental count and realize Kushina was due any time now. Normally that wouldn't be much of a big deal, but her being a jinchuuriki, the seal of the demon fox weakens when giving birth. This could spell trouble.

"Not only that, but the Yellow Flash killed it at the cost of his life!"

Jiraiya didn't hear anymore and left the village.

He knew he could check the summoning scroll to see Minato's name to know what state he is in, but he feared what he will see.

Halfway to Konoha, a toad summoned himself in front of him.

"Hello, Jiraiya-boy," the aged toad greeted with a broken look.

"No. No-no-no-no," Jiraiya choked, "Please, Pops, please not him."

The aged toad whispered, "They are both gone. Protecting their spawn to their last breath."

Jiraiya fell on his knees. He leaned forward as his body shook as he cried. The toad rubbed Jiraiya's arm, the only thing he can reached by his small stature.

His precious student, his last living student, his son all, but blood is gone.

And he wasn't there.

.

.

.

 _A young boy with familiar blond hair and blue eyes slammed his hands on the table Jiraiya was using, "Pervy Sage! When are you going to train me?!"_

" _Shut it brat! Learn some patience and for that matter respect!" Jiraiya kept writing something in a scroll._

" _I would if_ someone _isn't writing that trash instead of helping me get stronger!"_

" _Oi! My books are the best thing that it ever happened to man!"_

 _Jiraiya quickly finish up his notes that surprisingly wasn't for his new Icha Icha books, but notes of what to train his recent apprentice, Naruto for the next three years they are on the road._

* * *

—I'm a little late, _my boy_ , but I'm fulfilling my promise—


End file.
